


Waking Up Alone

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, No Smut, Purely Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You moved your arm under the covers and promptly bumped into something heavy draped across your waist. You froze, and tried to covertly position your hand to feel the foreign weight when it suddenly tightened around you and pulled you backwards until your back bumped into something large, warm, and... solid? That was definitely not your body pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Alone

"You're like a dog with a bone, you know that?"

"I just don't get the point of them!"

You huffed a loud sigh at the green-eyed hunter who, tonight, couldn't seem to take the hint that maybe your evasive and noncommittal replies meant you _didn't_ want to talk about this.

"I mean, why does anybody need a pillow _that_ big?"

"Because, Dean," you started, a bit irritated that he wouldn't make like Elsa and just let it the fuck go, "to put it bluntly and frankly  _humiliatingly_ , I have a tendency to sleep with large pillows next to me so that when I'm sleeping and incapable of logical thought, it feels for a moment like someone is lying next to me which makes me feel a little less like a pathetic loser who always wakes up alone." You finish, your cheeks instantly reddening.

Dean just looks at you, surprise and confusion on his face. "(Y/N), you're not a loser."

"Yeah, let's just gloss right over the pathetic bit. Good call." You said, your trademark sass not going unnoticed.

"You're not a loser _or_ pathetic, (Y/N), you're awesome! And you're amazing and beautiful and a kick-ass hunter and -"

"And I still wake up alone every morning." You gave him a knowing look and he remained silent, looking at you in disappointment as he could plainly see what an extremely low opinion you had of yourself. "Look, Dean," you relented, "I really don't wanna talk about this anymore. I just wanna go to bed."

Dean sighed and gently placed a large hand on your shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. You had been living in the bunker and hunting with the Winchesters for eight months now and you all knew each other pretty well but it was still sometimes difficult for the boys to gauge at any given moment how you were feeling and whether you would find physical contact comforting or irritating.

When you didn't immediately look displeased by his gesture, he gave you a soft smile.

"Get some sleep, kiddo." Dean said. He slid his large, warm palm up and down your chilled arm affectionately before turning to leave your room.

You sighed again, this time out of disappointment as you watched your best friend and probably not-so-secret crush walk away from you, leaving you to go to bed and later wake up, _again_ , totally alone.

xXx

You felt unusually rested considering your emotional state when you went to sleep last night. And warmer than you usually would, being mid November; you would usually wake up freezing this time of year, warm PJs or not.

Enjoying this unfamiliar feeling of cozy comfort, you went to roll over and discovered quite abruptly that you couldn't move. Noticing for the first time the extra weight pressing down on your left side, you moved your arm under the covers and promptly bumped into something heavy draped across your waist.

You froze, and tried to covertly position your hand to feel the foreign weight when it suddenly tightened around you and pulled you backwards until your back bumped into something large, warm, and... _solid_?

_That's not my body pillow..._

You felt hot breath on the nape of your neck as a nose came to nuzzle by your pulse point. Still coming out of the final stages of sleep, which were harder for you to shake during the cold months (since all you really wanted to do was hibernate), your eyes went wide, wondering who the hell was in your bed, what they wanted and how the flying fuck they got into the bunker. After living in rough neighborhoods for most of your life, yes, your mind went immediately to intruder.

Just as you were about to start flipping the fuck out and fighting for your life, you heard a quiet murmur and felt... a _kiss_? Just the tiniest amount of pressure as a pair of warm lips ghosted over the skin behind your left ear, almost as though it wasn't intentional.

Humming contentedly, the voice started to sound familiar. It was low and husky with sleep...

_Like Dean's voice in the morning._

You carefully turned your head to look behind you, slowly making adjustments as you kept bumping your cheek into his nose. Just as you had turned onto your back, enough to confirm that it was in fact Dean Winchester in your bed, totally unconscious, he grumbled in his sleep, apparently displeased with the distance that was now between you, and pulled you back to him, shifting his weight so that he was laying half on top of you with his cheek rested on your chest, ear over your heart, head tucked under your chin, and his legs intertwined with yours while his arms continued to constric around your waist.

You heard (and felt) Dean sigh contentedly and squeeze you a little tighter, cuddling you close as a small, sleepy smile subtly formed on his lips. You couldn't help smiling a bit yourself. Sure, he had startled the ever loving crap out of you, but you hadn't had this nice of a wake up in... Well, honestly, _ever_.

He was warm, and heavy on your chest (and the rest of you) which made you feel comfortable and secure. His breathing was slow and even and the rise and fall of his chest against yours was soothing. You started carding your fingers through his soft hair with the hand that _wasn't_ pinned under him and giggled quietly as he started to stir.

As his sleepy, green eyes started to flutter open, he looked up at you and smiled drowsily.

"Good morning, snuggles" you teased, quirking an eyebrow at the way he was laying so comfortably on top of you.

He took in his surroundings and you felt a chuckle rumble in his chest as he noticed his position.

"Sorry," he started, but you cut him off.

"No, it... It's ok. It was a nice way to wake up." Your cheeks reddened a bit as you worked up the courage to ask the question that was on your mind.

"When, um... How long have you been here?"

He smirked sheepishly, "I, uh... snuck back in about an hour after I left."

"So you've been here all night?"

"I guess I have, yeah." He replied quietly and you smiled momentarily to yourself. "What?"

"Nothing, I just... I wondered why I felt so much more rested than normal. I haven't slept that well in years..." You trailed off, hoping it wasn't too obvious how much you were enjoying his closeness.

"Yeah, well," he looked up at you with a look in his eyes that you'd never seen before, as he took your right hand in his left and began rubbing his thumb across your knuckles affectionately before turning your hand over in his and pressing his lips lightly to your palm in a gentle, lingering kiss.

"I decided I was tired of waking up alone too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was just a little one shot I thought of as I was falling asleep last night. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment, I'd love some feedback!


End file.
